


People Change Like the Tides in the Ocean

by Weird_bean_Luna



Series: Broken Bonds Universe [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur and Tubbo redemption arc, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna
Summary: This story takes place in alternate universe after chapter 1 of Broken Bonds, please read that first or you won't understand what's happening.Tommy had been there as Dream started to open up his land to other people. It was still a controlled group but he was making so that people could make insane builds where ever as long as it was within the boundaries of his land. Eret decided to build a castle, sponsored by the lgbtq+ community (It wasn't actually but it had become a joke after Eret hung up several pride flags all over the place). Niki had already made a bakery and George took to building a mushroom house on the outskirts of the property, he called it his vacation home. Dream stayed in what he called the community house, not ever building a place of his own to the other's knowledge. Everything was good. That was until Tommy heard that Dream was inviting some new people to join.Inspired by a comment from MythiesArchives.Title from Road Trip by Dream (ft. Pmbata)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Broken Bonds Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	People Change Like the Tides in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythiesArchives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythiesArchives/gifts).



> This is a Dream SMP spin off for Broken Bonds. Things will be different since the characters are based off Broken Bonds and not really the SMP.

Tommy had been there as Dream started to open up his land to other people. It was still a controlled group but he was making so that people could make insane builds where ever as long as it was within the boundaries of his land. Eret decided to build a castle, sponsored by the lgbtq+ community (It wasn't actually but it had become a joke after Eret hung up several pride flags all over the place). Niki had already made a bakery and George took to building a mushroom house on the outskirts of the property, he called it his vacation home. Dream stayed in what he called the community house, not ever building a place of his own to the other's knowledge. Everything was good. That was until Tommy heard that Dream was inviting some new people to join. Tommy didn't know who was joining, he was just given a time and place to meet at. Puffy had told him to 'be there or be square'. When he woke up that morning he could feel dread for the day ahead. It had been almost a year since he ran away from his home. He hadn't heard anything from anyone about it. No fliers about him, nothing. Tommy went about his usual morning routine before heading out to the community house. He and Dream had set up a sparring session for before they had to go great the new people. Everything went normally, Tommy took off his cloak and Dream took off his mask. Tommy had been so close to beating Dream in a fight when both of their communicators went off. They had both set alarms to make sure they didn't spend too much time sparring. Tommy sighed and grabbed his now red cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders making sure that his wings were hidden. He was still skeptical about letting others know about them. Dream understood that better than most, finding the same comfort in his mask. The two left their training area together and grouped up with Ranboo, George, and Sapnap who were waiting for them to go to the border to welcome the newcomers. Tommy felt anxious for the first time in a long while as they set off. He played it off and acted normally. Dream was the first to point out Bad and Puffy waiting in the distance. They still had a bit before the new people were supposed to be here. Shortly after Tommy's group arrived, Karl, Eret, Niki, and the others showed up. They group stood around and chatted, waiting for whoever was coming to show up. Ranboo was actually the first person to see them on the horizon. Two silhouettes approaching at a decently fast pace. Tommy couldn't make out who it was until they were too close for Tommy to just leave. Wilbur and Tubbo approached Dream. Their smile made Tommy feel sick. He tapped Ranboo's shoulder, causing the enderman hyrbid to jump before he looked at the smaller boy.

Tommy nodded in the direction of his former brother. "I lived with them."

Ranboo's eyes went wide before he whispered back. "Do you want me to teleport you back?"

Tommy shook his head. "Just wanted you to know in case I go nuclear." 

Ranboo nodded before looking back to where Wilbur and Tubbo were speaking to Dream, who was now leading them towards the group. Dream introduced Wilbur and Tubbo before saying that everyone should introduce themselves. Ranboo stood in front of Tommy, as if trying to shield him from the inevitable. The two were the last to introduce themselves. 

Tommy simply stepped forward before stalking up to the two and unhooking the axe from his weapons belt. "Threaten my family and I won't hesitate to kill you."

With that he turned and started walking back. Ranboo glared at the two newcomers before joining Tommy. Dream and the others stared in shock. Sure, Tommy had a tendency to make violent jokes but he was never that serious. Dream started to wonder if he had made a mistake in allowing the two to move here. He'd have to ask Tommy about it later. No one knew who his past family had been so this couldn't really have been prevented. No one would have suspected that a seemingly happy family that Philza seemed to have could have that dark of a past. Most shot their own glares at the two. 

Dream didn't glare and even if he were to, no one would see it. "You two are on thin ice. If Tommy is uncomfortable having you here I will remove you two myself. None of us knew your relations to him so that's why you're even allowed to be here right now. Be grateful that he gave you that."

Dream sighed before pearling after the two who had already left. When Dream appeared in front of the two hybrids it didn't surprise Tommy, although it did cause the enderman hybrid to jump before he sighed. 

Dream turned to look at Tommy, "If you're uncomfortable with them here, I can tell them to leave."

Tommy shook his head. "It's fine. Let's hope they've changed. Could we keep-" His wings fluttered under the cloak. " _These_ a secret?"

Dream nodded before pulling out his communicator and sending out a mass text that included everyone but Wilbur and Tubbo that simply said not to mention Tommy's wings. The text caused Tubbo and Wil to think they were getting kicked out before Puffy told them that they were going to be late for dinner if they just stood there. Over the next few weeks, Tommy avoided Tubbo and Wilbur as much as he could. It wasn't like it was hard as the two kept their distance as well. Most were skeptical of their presence there. Those like Eret, Sapnap, Karl, Antfrost, and Bad, who had been closest to Tommy outside of Ranboo and Dream, weren't the friendliest to the newcomers. Puffy was on Tommy's side but found it rude to glare at them. She was the one who really welcomed them while also making it abundantly clear that whatever had led to Tommy coming here was not okay and wouldn't be tolerated if it happened here. Wilbur and Tubbo understood. Tubbo took it harder than Wilbur did. Then again, Tubbo had been much closer to Tommy than Wilbur ever was. Everything was going according to Tommy's plan of avoiding Wilbur and Tubbo until one morning when he was running late to training with Dream. He knew Dream wouldn't be mad or anything, Tommy just wanted the time to train with one of the best fighters out there. It was something he really looked forward to. Tommy had sprinted out of his house, cloak hastily thrown on. Thank the admins that his wings weren't visible as Tommy immediately ran into Tubbo, practically running the smaller boy over before apologizing and running off. Tubbo thought he felt something else hit him that wasn't just Tommy but shrugged it off. It was probably just the tools or weapons on Tommy's belt. The next run in that Tommy had was when he just wasn't paying attention. The teenager had recently gotten a music disc and jukebox for his birthday so he sat on a ledge by his house simply listening to some tunes. If he had been paying more attention the teen would've heard Wilbur approaching him.

"Fine night we're having, innit?" Wilbur spoke, taking a seat neat Tommy.

The teenager immediately jumped before realizing that it was just Wil. "It was better before you ruined it." Tommy mumbled.

Wilbur sighed. "Look Tommy, I-"

"Save it Wilbur. No point in speaking to deaf ears or whatever." Tommy cut him off.

Wilbur sighed, deciding to just sit there and sit through whatever venom the child was going to throw at him. 

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "What? You want me to tell you how shitty of a brother you were?" At Wilbur's continued silent Tommy scoffed. "Go ask Ranboo if you want an angry rant. I no longer have anything to say to you."

The younger of the two got up and got his disc from the jukebox before going back inside. Wilbur sat in shock as Tommy just left. He had been hearing about this child that always spoke his mind and was obnoxiously loud. This wasn't that child.

On the other hand it was only a matter of time until they found out Tommy's secret. It had been a day when he and Dream were training together. They were mid-spar, Tommy launching and trying out sky attacks while Dream fought from the ground, when they were interrupted.

"Dream!" Wilbur shouted, gasping for breath from running all the way to the training spot. 

Dream and Tommy looked over, forgetting about the fight and about their current situation in general. Tommy's wings were perfectly visible and so was Dream's face. Tubbo had run up behind Wilbur, both looking panicked.

"Dream, it's Phil and Techno! They want to visit." Wilbur said between breaths.

Dream simply looked at him confused. "And?"

Tommy snorted, "I think they're asking permission for me."

Tubbo and Wilbur's heads shot up. There eyes went wide when they saw the pink to white ombre wings perched proudly on Tommy's back. Tommy of course, saw that they were staring at something behind him. He panicked slightly when he realized they saw his wings but didn't let it show. Dream shot him a concerned look but the shrug Tommy sent back told the older of the two that it was fine. It was bound to happen eventually.

Tubbo stumbled over his word. "I- you- wh- wait. Tommy, you have wings!"

Tommy grabbed his cloak from the side, "Yeah, and?" 

Wilbur lost his shit at that. "Did you never think to tell us?!"

Tommy glared at him, "What, so you'd ignore me more going out for trips and not returning for years instead of months? Or you'd actually include me? Include me cause I'm not the weak somehow human child of two hybrids. Yeah right." 

Tommy scoffed before walking off. If Technoblade and Philza Minecraft were going to visit, he was going to train his ass off to beat them in a fight. Ranboo bumped into Tommy and immediately knew something was off. Tommy looked focused which was never a good thing. Plus, the smaller teenager was early returning from sparring. The two usually ran late, never early. Tommy grabbed Ranboo and dragged him off to a cliff the two hang out at to escape. Tommy broke down when the two got there. 

"I just, its Philza Minecraft and Technoblade. Wilbur and Tubbo was fine because at least Tubbo gave me some time of day. Wil, well, he didn't really talk much. Phil and Techno were the big men of the house. I- I don't..." Tommy trailed off.

Ranboo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm here. So is Dream. Plus, Dream can literally kick them out."

Tommy smiled weakly at the taller boy, "Thanks."

The two ended up sparring until sundown. Ranboo was a surprisingly good opponent, not as good as Dream but still could hold his own. Around sundown they went back to Tommy's place, Tommy not caring enough to cover his wings. He knew that no harm would come to him on Dream's land. The two ran into a couple people who questioned Tommy's lack of a cloak. Tommy simply responded that it was now out in the open so there wasn't much of a reason to hide them. When they finally reached the teenager's house they saw Dream pacing in front of it.

Dream rushed over when he saw them. "There you two are! So Tommy, Phil and Techno plan on coming either tomorrow or the day after. Are you okay with that? Do you want me to tell them to stay out?" 

Tommy shook his head sighing. "Nah big man, it's chill. I want to limit my interactions with them as much as possible but I'm fine with them visiting Wilbur and Tubbo." 

Dream nodded before letting Tommy know that he would make sure they didn't bother the boy. Tommy waved the elder off, he'd deal with it when they got here. Tommy obviously wasn't expecting them to show up at the crack of dawn the next morning. The winged hybrid was woken to the sound of his door being slammed open by a certain enderman hybrid. 

"Tommy!" Ranboo shouted.

Tommy, splaying his wings and falling out of his bed glared at the taller teen. "What?"

Ranboo gasped for breath. "They're here. At the border but still." 

Tommy's eyes widened before he shooed off Ranboo so the younger could change. Ranboo was just outside when Tommy left his house. The winged hybrid was wearing his normal red and white T-shirt with the same cloak that he had worn the first day here. Eret was the one who had given him the red cloak that he normally sported and Bad had given him a black cloak that he used at tournaments. This cloak was a pale and cold blue. Tommy gave Ranboo his signature smirk before taking off, flying off in the direction that he knew Phil and Techno would be in. Ranboo sighed as he teleported after the smaller hybrid. Ranboo got to Dream first who shot him a questioning look. The enderman hybrid simply pointed into the sky, causing all three of them to look up. Tommy was flying slightly behind Dream and Ranboo. Luckily the sun was behind him so no one could truly tell who it was. Tommy's wings beat slower as he descended before landing and standing tall next to Dream and Ranboo. 

Phil's eyes went wide. "T-Tommy?"

Tommy simply gave him a cold stare in return before unclasping the cloak and tossing it at Techno. He didn't need that reminder around anymore.

Dream smirked for no one to see. "On that note, any action taken against Tommy or anyone else living here will result in not only you two being immediately escorted off the premises but Wilbur and Tubbo as well. So far there hasn't been an issue and I'd like to keep it that way."

Techno snorted. "Please, the pipsqueak can barely hold his own in a fight and you're protecting him?"

Dream glared but Tommy laughed dryly. "You. Me. A duel. First down and with a weapon to their neck loses." 

Ranboo looked between the two as Technoblade spoke up again. "Not worth my time."

Dream held up a hand. "No duel no access to these lands."

Technoblade looked surprised but shrugged, "Alright, this'll be over quick."

Tommy grinned. It would, just not with the outcome Technoblade imagined. Dream counted them down and Techno made the first move, running at Tommy. The younger flew up to dodge before kicking Technoblade, causing the man to fall. Tommy then pressed the axe to Technoblade's neck. Phil's shocked gasp filled the silence of Techno's defeat. The unbeatable Blood God had just been instantly defeated. Techno left shortly after that, most likely to sulk at home. Phil stayed and tried to pretend like he never abandoned Tommy, going as far as to say that Tommy must have made that up. Wilbur had been in the area when Phil said that and went off on his father. There was no going back. They neglected Tommy and now he was better than the lot of them. Phil was escorted out. Wilbur and Tubbo had shown growth and were allowed to stay. Tubbo and Tommy would never have what they once had but both were okay with that. Tubbo and Wilbur were the only ones that weren't really interested in fighting or competing. Sure Wilbur could out compete anyone in playing the guitar but he started offering lessons. Hell, the man started a tradition of campfire Fridays. They'd all sit around and hang while Wil, Fundy, and Tubbo played instruments. Turns out, they had their fair share of musicians here as well, Ranboo not included. The enderman hybrid was more than okay with sitting out the musical festivities and just hyping everyone else up. Tommy would join him most nights. 

All was good.


End file.
